Can You Imagine No Freeze Dried Romance?
by KickinKay
Summary: Jake and Marley are the newcomers to glee, both with their own rough pasts. Will they be able to let go and enjoy their time at McKinley together or just push each other away? Title from Train's Drops of Jupiter. R & R!


**Hey, everybody, so I'm back with something a little different. Right now Jarley has knocked Camaya down to second-place on my little of favorite OTPs. So I'll be writing more Glee than Degrassi for a little while. Blame the amazing music that draws me into the show.**

JAKE

I sang a love song, but she didn't sing back, didn't even smile, didn't even blush, just kind of stood there smirking.

I looked into her eyes, trying to find something…. Anything in those hazel eyes that compared to Marley's blues. She didn't look anything like a love-struck teenager like in the movies. Kitty instead resembled a crazed circus trainer counting the profits from her juggling caged tiger. I did not want to be in that cage.

Finally there was something human when she threw herself in my face and kissed me, but at that point any and all connection was gone, and I found myself with eyes wide open. Marley. She was sitting in the opposing bleachers reading a book, I wonder if she even saw me. If only I had fallen for Marley before I met Kitty, I wouldn't be trying to figure how to break up with her for Marley without any repercussions. Fat chance. Time to turn back to movies, maybe if I act like a dick she will just call it off and I will never have to deal with her again.

Better start now, "Kitty, I need my jacket back now." I demanded.

"What?" she looked startled.

I leaned in to her ear, channeling my inner jerk, luckily he always surfaced pretty quickly, "I wasn't going to tell you this, but that jacket makes you look even shorter. Plus I think it brings out the back fat." I ended with a smile like I was giving me best friend the most important advice in the world.

Kitty looked horrified and started to shrug out of the jacket, "I'm a Cheerio, we don't get back fat. But if you want it back so bad, go ahead! It smelled weird anyway."

I slipped it on my shoulders, "Well, I got so important stuff do to, so I'm gonna take off, but you have a good one."

I walked behind the bleachers, then ran around so I was behind the set Marley was sit on. Kitty took out her phone and made a call, then finally after a lot of he-said-she-said, she walked away and I was able to leave my hiding place. I reached the front yelling, "Hey, Marley." Empty seats. Marley had left already. I had lost her again.

MARLEY

Kitty. All of people, Jake Puckerman could break my heart for, it just had to be her. I didn't get it, he seemed to like me, he shoved the guy who insulted me's face into mushy vegetables, he sang with me, and gave me his jacket. All signs were pointing to things finally working out for me. Earlier, I tried to return to that spot on the bleachers, and try to figure what I did wrong, but all I found was them together, on the other side of the bleachers. Jake playing guitar for her, just like he did for me. I grasped for something quickly, which just happened to be _Romeo and Juliet_ and pretended to look busy, then the second they left, I ran for the hills, or this case, the auditorium. If only I had made him notice me sooner….

I ran through the back of stage right into the lights, and they calmed me. Stages always had, it gave me a chance for Marley to stop thinking and focus. The song I had been working on seemed perfect for the moment, so I belted into it a cappella.

_Everybody's waiting__  
__Everybody's watching__  
__Even when you're sleeping__  
__Keep your eyes open___

_The tricky thing__  
__Is yesterday we were just children__  
__Playing soldiers__  
__Just pretending__  
__Dreaming dreams with happy endings__  
__In backyards,__winning__battles with our wooden swords__  
__But now we've stepped into a cruel world__  
__Where everybody stands and keeps score_

…

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown__  
__Everybody's watching to see the fallout__  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping___

_Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes open_

My head cleared up and I was fine, until I heard the clapping. I squinted my eyes and finally noticed the guy standing 20 feet in front of me on the ground. I self-consciously bowed, and mouthed a thank-you. He walked to the edge of the stage and rested his arms at my level, "That was amazing. I'm Ryder Lynn. Are you in glee?"

I smiled politely back, "Yes, I am. I'm Marley Rose, by the way. Are you a performer?"

He grinned back and scratched the base of his neck, "Yeah, I did Glee at my old school, and even though I transferred a couple weeks late, the director is letting me audition tomorrow after school. I came here to practice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, then I'll let you be in peace. Good luck tomo-"

"No please stay! Maybe you can give me your expertise?" Ryder said hopefully. And how do you say no to that? So we switched places and then he was singing. His voice was flawless, and I was a little biased to the song.

…

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star_

_One without a permanent star_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

It was my turn to clap, damn he was good. He imitated my bow, then jumped down to join me. "Watcha think?"

I was practically gushing, "That was beautiful, you're a shoe-in! I love that song, especially the part with _first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversation._"

"I love that line, too. Thanks, this means a lot. Hey, you wanna head out somewhere and grab a bite, it's almost five?"

"Ryder Lynn, are you asking me out?" I mocked. "I just met you!"

"Yes, but hopefully we be spending a lot of time together for glee, so c'mon. Please?"

You just can't say no to this guy….. "Yeah, sure, let's go!"

He grabbed my hand, and that's when I noticed Jake in the doorway of the auditorium, but all I did was give a slight wave. I wasn't going to ruin anything with the this new guy for Jake Puckerman. No matter how much of me longed to shake Ryder's grip off and run to the doorway, my pride told me to keep walking.

**I hope you liked it, I'll try to post at least once every two days. Please review! If you wanna ask me anything about OTPs, Glee, Degrassi, bananas, I'd absolutely love to talk to you! Thanks ~Kay**

**Song Credits:**

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

**Drops of Jupiter by Train**


End file.
